youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Nezzer
Mr. Nezzer was the former leader of the living vegetable society, but was pushed out by Bob the Tomato. He and his sadistic servant, Mr. Lunt are trying to retake control of the radioactive kitchen and then The YouTube Poop World itself with financial influence. Mr. Nezzer is part of Bob's scheme to control the youth. He, being Jewish, is often made to play the role of the villain, usually the greedy businessman archetype and sometimes biblical villains such as the Pharaoh of the Exodus (despite being Moses in an earlier sketch). Early Life Mr. Nezzer grew up poor in times when you couldn't just get checks handed to you. Thus he had to find ways to find money at a young age to help his family. It started with stealing lunch money from his peers, but competition with Dan Backslide led him to being a pimp in elementary. It is unknown what he was doing in a human school. Nezzer's family life was dysfunctional to say the least. He was resentful towards his parents, his father was a heavy alcoholic who wasted what little money they had gambling. His mother was away 24/7 doing God knows what and all she ever taught him was to not eat unhealthy. This downturn began when Nezzer's brother, Wally was eaten by a rabbit. Career Nezzer earned enough money get into college to become a businessman where he eventually forgot his mother's lesson and ate chocolate everyday. He started his "adventure capitalism" with a chocolate bunny factory as he had gotten over his fear of rabbits with some form of Stockholm syndrome. He instantly became top veggie since everyone worked for him. When Bob the Tomato rose to power, Mr. Nezzer was forced to partake in Bob's show, the VeggieTales. Mr. Nezzer was treated even worse then some of the other vegetables since Bob hates Jews and was usually forced to play the villain in the sketches. Nezzer is also the creator of the hot toy Buzzsaw Louie, it's most memorable function being a fully functional built in buzz saw. Nezzer had to pay a lot of bribes to be able to keep selling these, especially after all the lawsuits. The Uprising Mr. Nezzer joined a underground crime syndicate targeting Princess Celestia. When the dethroned Celestia was captured, her death was ordered. But Nezzer and Queen Elsa secretly conspired to keep her alive in a plot to gain the Elements of Harmony. When Bob found out about the plot, he killed Mr. Nezzer. Although not really. Nezzer actually escaped with his life, and took on the assumed name of Ichabeezer. Trivia *Mr. Nezzer has two names: Nebby K. Nezzer and Wally P. Nezzer, believing that the two are brothers. Like the other vegetables, this is due to emotional trauma caused by Bob's mistreatment. **The name Wally came from his brother who was eaten alive by a rabbit, so there might actually a much deeper and darker root to his identity crisis. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Jews Category:People who like money Category:Villains Category:VeggieTales